Prisionera
by dickory5
Summary: Quise odiar a todos los hombres, pero él, no era un hombre común y corriente, es más, dudo que sea uno, estar a su lado por así decirlo es...mágico.
1. Capítulo I

Hola.

15 de Diciembre del 2014.

Las Winx y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

.

* * *

.

_¿Amarme?_ No, ese hombre no me amaba, era como cualquier otro; mentiroso y traicionero, igual que un villano de algún libro.

Debo admitir que en estos momentos parecía lo que él había dicho de mí; una loca moribunda. Y es que caminar a las tres de la mañana por las oscuras calles de Lulia no era lo más sensato en esta época de violencia, pero en estos momentos no me importaba.

Estaba dolida.

Había gastado dos años de mi vida en él, me había entregado por completo a él, le creí cada cosa que me dijo y ese fue un gran error. Apenas hacía unas horas lo había encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora con mi hermana; Mielle. Ahora entiendo porqué le gustaba tanto llegar temprano a casa los días de visita.

Así _ellos _podían estar juntos.

Así _él_ podía estar con _ella_.

Pensé que Helia era diferente, pensé que realmente me amaba y que ahora estábamos mejor que nunca, que nada podía separarnos, que _nadie_ podía separarnos. El quiso explicarlo todo y yo la verdad moría por oírlo, pero en sus ojos, al verme había de todo menos amor.

_Y eso era lo que yo más quería de él_.

Pero en cambio me veía con lástima y justo ahí la venda cayó de mis ojos, pude ver todas las escusas y mentiras frente a mí, todas esas incoherencias en sus historias que tanto me empeñe en justificarle, quería engañarme. No me quedó de otra más que salir corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

Mis padres estaban de viaje, Mamá había ido a China a dar una conferencia sobre su nuevo libro, pues era escritora y su más reciente libro había sido un éxito entre las personas mayores y los jóvenes, y mi padre se encontraba en las afueras de Japón, en una reunión de inversionistas de modo que nadie en casa se preocupaba por mí. A excepción de Mielle.

No quería regresar y no quería verla.

-¿Porqué tan sola?-

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?-

Escuché a unos motociclistas tras de mí.

_-Bien, ya es hora de volver a casa.-_Susurré para mí.

Caminé más a prisa que cuando salí pues ahora me venían a la mente todas aquellas horribles noticias de jóvenes secuestradas o asesinadas y me aterraba el hecho de estar sola en una ciudad tan peligrosa, no había nadie cerca para auxiliarme en caso de que pasara algo.

Llegué a la colonia en dónde vivía a poco menos de una hora, pues casi iba corriendo, al acercarme más y más pude ver a Helia recargado en su automóvil, estaba dormido, su largo y sedoso cabello caía sobre su hombre izquierdo, como cuando lo conocí. No sabía que hacía ahí, pero no quería que me viera así. Crucé la acera y caminé lo más silencioso posible.

-Tu perfume te delata.-Oí a mis espaldas y solté un pequeño grito del susto, pues no lo escuché acercarse y odiaba su sigilo.

-Creí que te gustaba-Dije sin verlo, pues no podía mirarlo sin sentir tremendas ganas de llorar.

-Nunca dije que no me gustara- Dijo acercándose más a mí.

-Aléjate-Dije en un susurro.

-Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de esto Flora.-comentó él, pero yo ya no podía seguir escuchándolo, y corrí hacia mi casa con las lágrimas a punto de salir. Al entrar lo primero que vi fue a Mielle, dormida en el sillón que había frente a la puerta. No quise que me viera así, por lo que tuve que entrar como ladrón a mi propia casa.

Subí a mi habitación que quedaba frente a la de mi hermana, y me acosté en la cama para dormir mientras las lágrimas salían una a una de mis ojos.

Mañana sería otro día.


	2. Capítulo II

10 de enero de 2015

Quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, Winx Club no me pertenece, respuestas a sus Reviews abajo C:

.

.

* * *

.

.

Habían pasado de las tres de la tarde y yo seguía abrazada de la almohada que tantas veces había sido mi apoyo moral o bien, mi paño de lágrimas. No podía detenerme, apenas y olvidaba por un segundo lo ocurrido y las lágrimas continuaban cayendo como si de una lenta cascada se tratara, aún no podía entenderlo _¿Porqué mi hermana?_ De tantas personas que hay en el planeta_, ¿Por qué ella?_

Oí un leve golpe en mi puerta, casi sin ganas. -¿Flora?-Era la voz de Musa, la primer amiga que tuve.

No le contesté. Al pensar una vez más me di cuenta de la penosa situación en la cual me encontraba y me sentí tan avergonzada. Me sentí un fracaso como mujer.

-¿Flora estás ahí?-Insistió una vez más, pero yo no quería que ella me viera en este estado, probablemente aún no sabía las nuevas y lo último que tenía ganas de hacer era hablar de ello.

_Simplemente fingiría que no existo._

Decidí no moverme ni por error y esperar a que Musa se marchara. Pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? Ah si, ayer en la noche quedé de ir de compras con ella. Estiré la mano hasta la mesita de noche que estaba junto a mi cama y sentí una hostil ráfaga de aire. La ventana estaba abierta, pero no pensaba arriesgarme y que Musa escuchara el ruido. Solo tomé el celular de la mesita para ver seis llamadas perdidas de Musa y tres mensajes de Layla. Es extraño, pues mi celular no estaba en silencio y no pude dormir en toda la noche pero no recordaba haberlo escuchado sonar. Lo dejé en su lugar y escuché la reja del frente rechinar, Musa había salido de mi casa. Tomé una decisión.

Me levanté y cerré la ventana dispuesta a tomar un buen baño y al salir tomé una maleta pequeña de color café.

Necesitaba alejarme de Lulia, de Mielle…y de él.

Lilia sería el lugar perfecto para eso, no estaba lejos de Lulia, pero si se encontraba a una distancia considerable, tal vez unas cinco horas en autobús.

Para cuando tomé la perilla de la puerta de mi habitación, estaba temblando. ¿Qué tal si Mielle estaba ahí? Y más importante; ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante entre nosotras? Pero, no podía vivir con miedo.

Para mi sorpresa la casa se encontraba totalmente vacía y casi en penumbras. Dejé una nota pegada al refrigerador.

_Me voy de vacaciones, cuídate._

_-Flora._

A pesar de lo que ocurría ella era mi hermana y no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella, solo esperaba que ella capte el doble sentido en esa pequeña oración.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cereza Prohibida : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pero creo que tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber qué pasa con esos dos.

Floramielena : Thank you for you review, and yeah lets see whats happens next.

Gii: Hola, Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.


	3. Capítulo III

¡Hola gente bonita! Quiero gradecerles a:

Cereza prohibida

Giiii

ItsMetalItsOurBand

floramielena

por sus reviews.

_21 de marzo del 2015_

_10 de abril del 2015_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Sin dejar de pensar en Mielle, caminaba hacia una estación de tren cercana, sentía la necesidad de subirme en uno e ir a dónde me llevara el destino, lamentablemente no podía.

Un vago recuerdo de mi niñez me asaltó mientras caminaba.

Estábamos mi familia y yo en lo que parecía ser un día de campo, Mielle y yo corríamos por todo el lugar mientras papá y mamá nos veían desde lejos junto a un hombre.

Un ligero golpe me regreso a la realidad.

-Fíjate por donde caminas- Me dijo una chica de cabello rizado y azul, la cual me hizo tirar la bolsa de mano que traía.

-Disculpa-le dije mientras ella pasaba de largo, creí haberla reconocido, era unos años mayor que yo y era hermana de una compañera de clases, creo que se llama Stormy.

-Me parece que esto es tuyo-escuché decir a alguien y de inmediato supe que era el encargado de mis desgracias.

Estaba aterrada, no quería enfrentarme a él y quería salir corriendo cual niña pequeña sin que nadie viera mi escondite.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije e intenté sonar indiferente, pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que me dolía incluso verlo.

-¿A dónde vas? tenemos una plática pendiente-dijo tomándome del brazo.

-Aléjate de mí y suéltame- le dije más que nada en una súplica, no quería que me tocara, él sabía que yo me derretía en sus manos.

-Suéltala-oí una tercera voz la cuál me era vagamente familiar -¿Flora, te está molestando?-y sentí como Helia me soltó. Voltee, era un hombre alto, de largos cabellos dorados y ojos café claro, parecía un hombre mayor, sin embargo tenía facciones suaves.

-¿Flora, te encuentras bien?-me preguntó preocupado, pero yo no podía dejar de verlo. No sabía quién era ni de dónde lo conocía pero ¿sería mejor quedarme con Helia? No. Definitivamente no lo sería.

-¿Quién es este Flora?-Me preguntó Helia confundido e irritado, si no hubiera sido porque estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, estoy segura de que hubiera tomado mi brazo posesivamente como lo hizo en una ocasión que estaba celoso.

-A una dama no se le trata de esa manera.-Le dijo mi salvador a Helia.

-Y tú quien eres-Escupió Helia más en una oración que una pregunta, estaba enojado, pocas veces lo había visto actuar así, lo cierto es que unos meses antes de enterarme de lo de Él con Mielle, parecía molesto e irritable fácilmente.

-Mi nombre es Fitzwilliam Palladium.-Respondió él con tal seriedad que podría decirse que estaba siendo más que arrogante y que daba por hecho que Helia ya debía saberlo. –Y soy el prometido de Flora.-Dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y yo solo abrí los ojos lo más que pude…¿Es…enserio?

.

.

* * *

.

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la primera vez que subí este capitulo.

muchos de ustedes me hicieron notar que no se comprendía el contexto y les agradezco mucho, el capitulo que anterior mente había subido era un borrador que no estaba terminado, y días después cuando abrí el archivo lo leí y dije ¨¿Si lo tengo porqué no lo subí?¨ nunca revisé en dónde había dejado el capitulo anterior.

¡Gracias!


End file.
